Troublesome Lessons
by Iyzea
Summary: It starts off as a problem for Hyuuga Neji as he has been postponed from working on missions to working in the Academy,and then having Shika mentor him on how to do the job,what trouble will this lead the troublesome Hyuuga and lazy Nara to? ShikaNeji


How long has it been now, a month, a year or two?

Hyuuga Neji stood in the middle of the training ground recalling the memory of the blond haired boy that had stood in front of him on there mission to save the Sand village's Kazakage. He looked upward towards the blue sky, a grinned slightly rose on the Hyuuga's face it was really incredible how the annoying blond had grown physically and mentally though matured only slightly. It was still quite an accomplishment, and to believe that he was the one that knocked some sense into him. He will always be greatful to Uzamaki Naruto.

The long haired Hyuuga couldn't help to be nostalgic all of a sudden, It was breezy out and the wind flowed through his long blissful hair ,as it whispered gently like the wind does so. he thought back on his Team and how there skills had grown, Neji had to admit that if he had an all out battle with the once detested Rock Lee, he was sure that he would not be able to beat him. Or at least not so easily if he tries hard enough, and Tenten had grown into a very beautiful woman she had enhanced in beauty, grace and power. Her agility had increased and her aim was incomparable. His cousin Hinata had seem to had grown a bit more confident, though as he heard from the Inzuka and Aburame that she had fainted at the sight of Naruto again,it was nice to be well informed. Sakura Haruno as well had progressed, the Yamanaka girl the Akamichi and the Nara kid had too, and the sand village trio were very powerful allies.

Neji started to walk back to the Konoha streets after he broke out of his memory's and realizations.He couldn't have people finding the great Hyuuga Neji lost in thought and off guard, It was really a pain just to come back to reality he had a stack of mission waiting for him by Tsunade-sama, who says "No one better for the job then Hyuuga Neji!" thinking back on her crooked smile mad him flinch. That woman always had some kind of dangerous mission for him to go on, and it always ended up being more difficult then she had suggested, but it doesn't bother her any because all she does is send everyone out on those missions, while she gets Shizune to do her paper work while she can drink her sake. Maybe it was a misconception on the Hyuuga's part but that's how close to the truth he was. He notice how early it was still in the morning.

It was a real a rush that morning because he ate breakfast and had headed straight for the training grounds to get in on a workout. It seemed Gai and Lee were rubbing off on him, but the Hyuuga's morning wasn't to stay so pleasant because of Tsunade. But what could he do, she was the Hokage and he was only a jounin ninja following orders.

Gently Neji knocked on the door to her office, as if in to be polite for interrupting her while she was probably drinking sake.

"Come in Neji-kun" Tsunade said to him. he could already expect the worse from her, since she had been so cheerful when he saw her and smiling so untruthful at him.

But he made sure not to let her find him out, so he kept his impassive figure.

"Yes Tunade-sama?" Neji said to her in his most distant tone,

so she could not tell that he did not desire to be in the exact room with the blond haired middle aged woman.

she grinned at him with a slight smirk on her expression "Oh Neji-kun you don't have to pretend you want to be here" Neji didn't respond to here instead he kept with his calm distinct expression and let her continue, Tsunade was a bit disappointed she was not able to quirk him "Ah fine, fine, here's your stack of missions" She said in a bit of a pout.

Neji was still trying to keep his impassiveness, and yet he was still a bit over whelmed by the three inched stack of missions, Tsunade smirk returned as she noticed she was getting the best of him. "Well, aren't you going to be off now? You do know you have to complete this pile of missions all today right?" The Hyuuga felt impending doom rising. He skimmed through the mission and noticed they only ranked "B" and "A". But thanks to his great observance he knew she had other things planned for him, but he didn't want her to notice, so he steadily started to walk out of the door. "Hyuuga" Tsunade said in a slightly annoyed voice "You know you don't have to do these missions if you do something else for me, I'll simply have another jounin do it". Neji's hand was on the door knob, it was breaking into a bit of a sweat and was getting slippery, but he continued like he was before calm, cool, impassive, or as much as he could stay that way. "Yes Tsunade-sama, but I'd prefer to do what I was left in charge of-"

"Stop being so humble Hyuuga!" Tsunade told him cutting him off in a slight irritation. "I know how much you don't want to do these missions, I've had you days and nights working your ass off everyday doing missions for Konoha!" Tsunade voice rose as she rose from her chair and leaned forward on her desk with both hands slammed onto it, but she quickly calmed herself, relaxed, and sat back down "So I'm giving you something more simple to do Hyuuga" There was no more arguing with Tsunade she had him beat, He would probably end up dead somewhere because of his lack of stamina and chakra, he needed a rest, and running errands for Tsunade wouldn't be so difficult,

Tsunade smile returned as she noticed victory was hers. She leaned her arm out at Neji and had her hand open waiting for the long haired Hyuuga to give her back the stack of missions. Neji turned to the middle aged woman and put the stack off papers back in her hand and looked at her grin "What is it that she could possibly want to do with me?" Neji could only ask himself.

"Neji no need to be so uptight nothing going to happen" Tsunade waited for him to respond to her, but when he didn't she continued "I'm going to have you work at the Academy for a month or two" Neji was shocked how could she have him do something like that. It didn't seemed to be one of his strong points "Tsunade-sama I-" The Hyuuga had started but stopped dead silent as he notice the seriousness on her expression, she then continued "I know that your not experienced with these kind of things Neji,but we've kind of been busy, and our ninja's have been out on a lot of missions lately, you are an example. So I'm getting those ninja's that aren't up to a mission right now help and teach at the academy". Her smile that she had used at that instant remind him of the proctor Anko, both of them seemed to have such a sinister ideal.

Neji was starting to walk out the door when Tsunade spoke again "Hyuuga you're to start tomorrow morning at six o' clock, and you'll have to meet up with Shikamaru so he can show you the ropes." Neji nodded and walked out the door he stood outside of the door for a minute and contemplated. Damn that Tsunade knew she'd get him to do as she wanted, She already had the Nara guy to be his mentor so he could learn what was to be done. His train of thought was interupted though, when a familiar jounin called out to him with another jounin following behind him "Yo Hyuuga Neji" the men called out to him, this jounin could only be recognized as the last proctor of the chunnin exams Genma, and the one following behind him was Raidou.The Hyuuga didn't respond to them, he was at a loss of words after his talk with Tsunade, but it was just fine for the older man had not finished talking "More missions to do aye Hyuuga, Raidou and I just got called up to get a stack of missions we are needed to take care of. What about you Neji-san, what do you have to do for Tsunade-sama?" Neji thought that the man had spoken to much, at least the Nara would be more straight to the point tomorrow on his first day as an academy teacher, but Neji didn't ignore the questioned asked to him "Tsunade-sama has put me to work at the Academy for a while" Neji told the both of them in a bleak tone.

Raidou quirked an eyebrow at the Hyuuga "getting off of work for a while eh Hyuuga?" Neji turned to look at him "I guess you could put it that way"

Neji didn't want to spend more time then needed outside of the Godaime's office so he excused himself,

and headed off, Genma and Raidou headed into the office, and Neji couldn't help but to feel sorry for them after he figured out that they were both left to do the missions he had shunned to do, but he smirked and let the distant argument Raidou and Genma were having with Tsunade fade away.


End file.
